Unfair
by pnchaann
Summary: Kalian tahu kan betapa sakitnya menjadi kekasih yang tak dianggap? [Shownu / Kihyun] of Monsta X. Showki. DLDR & RnR!
1. chapter 1 - Unfair

**_Unfair._**

 **Pairing:** Shownu;top, Kihyun;bottom

 **Ps:**

Req nya CaratARMYMonbebe. Maaf baru bisa bikinin sekarang:((

 **Warn:**

Angsssssstttttt

* * *

Shownu itu sebenarnya kekasih Kihyun.

Tapi, tidak menurut Kihyun. Sebagai kekasih, seharusnya mereka bisa saja mengobrol asik, atau bahkan sampai ciuman. Sedangkan ini, dia diacuhkan. Bahkan Kihyun sampai berpikir kalau hubungan mereka ini hanyalah candaan belaka.

Bagaimana tidak? Shownu yang sudah menjalin kasih dengan Kihyun selama 5 bulan tidak pernah mendapat perhatian sebesar perhatian nya pada Tzuyu , wanita asal negeri Tiongkok paling cantik dan paling terkenal seantero sekolah, _yet_ paling _bully_ di sekolah.

Jujur, Kihyun muak. Tapi dia sayang Shownu. Dia cinta Shownu. Dia tidak akan mungkin melepas Shownu semudah itu. Jadi, dengan bodohnya, dan dia tau itu, dia akan tetap bertahan pada Shownu.

 _Sesakit apapun itu._

* * *

Jam 7 malam, seperti biasa Kihyun duduk dimeja belajar nya sembari membaca buku pelajaran nya ditemani alunan musik dari band favoritnya. Ia mematikan ponsel nya agar Ia dapat fokus belajar.

Juga memupuskan fakta bahwa Shownu tak akan membalas pesan nya.

Kihyun yang sekarang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari sang guru pun terganggu akibat suara ibunya memanggil dari bawah. Ia memutar matanya, karena dia tahu, dirinya pastubakan dijadikan _baby sitter_ untuk adik kecilnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah lelah, Ia pun keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang keluarga. Kaget setengah ampun, ternyata ada tamu tak di undang datang ke rumah nya.

"Hyun-Hyunwoo?" Ucapnya gagap. "Mau apa kamu kesini?" Ucap Kihyun yang masih bingung setengah mati.

"Menjemputmu."

"Jemput?"

"Iya. Apa kamu lupa janji kita? Ini tanggal 3, kamu bilang mau nonton film." Ucap Shownu.

Buru-buru Ia mengecek kalender yang ada tak jauh dari sisi kirinya, dan menepuk keningnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Buru-buru Kihyun naik keatas, merapikan dirinya dan pergi bersama Shownu.

Di mobil, keheningan menerpa mereka berdua. Suara terpendam klakson mobil di luar membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

Merasa tak nyaman, Shownu pun membuka mulutnya dan membuka percakapan. "Kamu kok gak balas pesan aku?"

"Ponsel ku mati."

"Kok kamu bisa lupa sama janji nya?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau Kang. Songsaenim sudah kasih tugas gak nanggung-nanggung langsung banyak. Terus minggu depan juga ada tes beasiswa, ya aku harus belajar sungguh sungguh lah."

"Kamu kejar beasiswa?"

"Iya. Aku gak mau repotin ayah ibu ku."

Kihyun sebenarnya dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya pendiri yayasan sekolah Kihyun dan Shownu, juga sebagai CEO agensi artis besar si Korea. Ibu nya juga seorang designer muda yang terkenal di manca negara. Dirinya sering sekali ikut ke luar negeri bersama ibu nya untuk menghadiri acara-acara _fashion show._

Shownu sendiri merupakan anak dari dokter muda di korea yang memiliki banyak rumah sakit. Dua diantaeanya merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Ibunya seorang pemilik toko kue besar yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.

Mereka berdua memang dari lingkungan terpandang, namun Kihyun tidak bisa memanfaatkan nya. Ia malah sering kena _bully_ oleh Tzuyu, selingkuhan Shownu dan kawan-kawannya.

Tidak hanya _di tikung,_ dirinya juga sering dipermalukan di depan umum. Dirinya berani melakukan itu karena Tzuyu merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah mereka.

Padahal, kalau dirinya melapor, bisa saja fasilitas keluarga Tzuyu di cabut, ayahnya di pecat dan Tzuyu bisa saja di depak dari sekolah mereka.

Tapi, Kihyun sadar bahwa itu kekuasaam ayahnya. Bukan miliknya.

"udah sampai. Ayok turun aku takut kehabisan tiket." Ucap Shownu.

Mereka menghabiskan kencan mereka dengan lancar. Kihyun dibuat sakit perut oleh Shownu akbiat wajah lucunya saat menonton film horor tadi.

"Oh aku lupa sesuatu Ki," Ucap Shownu sambil menepuk kening nya. "Ada yang harus aku beli untuk Tzuyu."

Senyum Kihyun langsung pudar. _Mood_ nya benar-benar hancur sekarang.

 _'Tzuyu lagi Tzuyu lagi._ '

* * *

Keesokan hari nya, Kihyun sedang duduk bersama Minhyuk, Jooheon, dan Changkyun. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol di kantin sambil memakan makanan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Tzuyu dan kawan-kawan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Homoo~" Ucap nya sambil memegang bahu Kihyun. Ia meremat seragam nya dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Kihyun.

"Jangan berani-berani nya ambil Shownu yang jelas-jelas milikku." Lalu Nayeon, teman se _genk_ nya menyiram Kihyun dengan air teh miliknya.

"YYA!" Kihyun bangun, dan menatap Tzuyu kawan-kawan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kalian itu perempuan jadi seenak nya memperlakukan laki-laki. Dengan kalian yang bergender perempuan bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengganggu kalian. Apa maksudmu hah? Homo? Ya aku homo. Dan kau hanyalah manusia _close-minded_ bodoh yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan wajah kalian. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? 'jangan berani-berani nya mengambil Shownu' persetan." Kihyun meneriaki Tzuyu depan wajah. Tzuyu mulai menangis, dan meninggalkan Kihyun sambil berlari, disusul teman-teman nya.

* * *

"Ki,"

Kihyun menoleh kebelakang setelah menggati pakaian nya di toilet. Itu suara Shownu, yang sedari tadi menunggu Kihyun di toilet.

"Hyunwoo? Ada apa?" Jujur, dia senang tak kepalang biarpun sekedar dipanggil seperti itu.

"Maksudmu apa tadi mempermalukan Tzuyu depan semua orang di kantin?" Terdengar suara Shownu yang kalem namun tersirat kemarahan disana.

"Hah? Mempermalukan? Kau gila ya Hyun." Ia tertawa mengejek sembari menggosok rambut basahnya menggunakan kaus olahraga miliknya.

"Kamu yang gila Ki. Apa-apaan kamu bilang akan mengganggu dia? Kau laki-laki bukan?" Shownu menaikkan intonasi bicaranya.

Kihyun meletakkan kaus olahraganya di wastafel, merematnya dan berbalik menghadap Shownu. "Apa maksud mu berbicara seperti itu hah? Kau pikir aku akan menganggu nya tanpa alasan seperti dia mengganggu ku? Kau tau, aku disiram teh milik Nayeon diatas kepala ku sampai aku harus ganti baju seperti ini. hah, kau bilang aku apa? Aku laki-laki atau bukan? Menurutmu apa hah?" Kihyun berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. "Kamu anggap aku apa sih di hidup mu?" Kihyun berucap dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau ini kekasih ku Ki, tapi kamu gak bisa memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu!" Ia benar-benar membentak Kihyun.

"KALAU AKU KEKASIH MU KENAPA KAMU MALAH MEMBELA WANITA ITU HAH? KAMU TAU KAN DIA SUKA MENGGANGGU KU!" Sungguh, Kihyum sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Kalau kamu anggap aku kekasih, setidaknya jangan lakukan ini padaku Hyun." Ia menangis kencang lalu meninggalkan Shownu yang diam terpaku pada tempat akibat perkataan Kihyun tadi

* * *

Kihyun pulang dengan mata sembab dan nafas sesegukkan. Tak seperti biasanya, dia langsung naik ke kamar nya dilantai dua tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya atau bahkan sekedar mencium pipi adik nya.

Dikamarnya, Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bantalnya, menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia sakit. Ini lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Ia kecewa. Ia kecewa pada Shownu.

Ia bisa memaikan hatinya, tapi jangan lah bentak Kihyun karena perempuan itu. Ia benci kalau Shownu malah membela Tzuyu, bukan dia. Dia memang hanya kekasih, tapi sungguh, Ia juga ingin diberi perhatian.

 **Kihyun POV**

Aku melampiaskan semua kekesalan ku pada bantal ku. Sungguh aku kecewa pada Shownu yang sudah membentakku dengan alasan Tzuyu. Kalau memang dia suka pada Tzuyu, kenapa dia harus menjalin kasih dengan ku? Apa dia hanya ingin memainkan ku? Apa aku ini hanyalah sebatas barang taruhan nya?

Aku tidak suka Shownu yang seperti ini. Kemarin malam baru saja kita kencan, namun sekarang dia menghancurkan hati ku.

Dan selalu saja Tzuyu. Aku muak. Dia selalu membelikan barang untuk Tzuyu, selalu mementingkan Tzuyu, dan selalu membela Tzuyu.

Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan. Sudah cukup untuk semuanya.

Aku lelah.

 **Author POV**

Kihyun lelah menangis, akhirnya Ia lun terlelap.

Namun, tidurnya terganggu karena kedatangan Shownu kerumah nya.

"Kihyunnie, Shownu datang nih." Ucap Ibu nya di depan kamar Kihyun yang terkunci. "Sayang, Shownu datang kemari."

Kihyun pun akhirnya bangun karena suara lembut ibunya yang menyebutkan nama Shownu. Dengan terpaksa, Ia mencuci muianya lalu turun untuk menemui dia.

"Kihyun-ah, maafkan aku," Shownu tiba-tiba memeluk Kihyun. "Aku tau ini salah, tapi kamu harus dengar penjelasan ku."

Dengan cepat, Kihyun melepaskan pelukan Shownu. "Mau jelasin apa lagi? Semua udah jelas." Kihyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku sayang sama kamu," Ucap Shownu. "Kamu tahu kan aku cuma cinta sama kamu."

"Kalau kamu sayang sama aku, kenapa kamu belain Tzuyu sampai segitunya? Aku sakit loh kalau kamu mau tau." Senyum getir kembali muncul di wajah nya.

"Makasih untuk waktu yang kamu berikan ke aku," Kihyun melangkah mundur, "Tapi maaf, aku udah kecewa." Sekali lagi, senyum itu muncul di wajah Kihyun.

"Kita sampai sini aja ya."

* * *

 **TBC/End?**

* * *

 **yey yey yey new story nich ceritanya.**

 **Lanjut atau end nihh? Aku lanjut sesuai review dan favorit yaa. Kalau banyak yang review nanti aku update chapter kedua nya!**

 **untuk lanjutan Miss you, karena aku belum kuat untuk buat ff m lagi, mungkin nanti akan ku buat**

 **saat jiwa raga ku sudah siap mengetik desah desah manja penu gairah nya minyok**

 **makasih untuk baca fanfik ini, semoga kamu yang req bisa seneng y ehehehwhw maaaaaaf banget baru aku bikinin**

 **ya terimakasih udah mau baca**

 **jangan lupa review nya! byyee**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kecewa

Kihyun-ah, maafkan aku," Shownu tiba-tiba memeluk Kihyun. "Aku tau ini salah, tapi kamu harus dengar penjelasan ku."

Dengan cepat, Kihyun melepaskan pelukan Shownu. "Mau jelasin apa lagi? Semua udah jelas." Kihyun tersenyum getir.

"Aku sayang sama kamu," Ucap Shownu. "Kamu tahu kan aku cuma cinta sama kamu."

"Kalau kamu sayang sama aku, kenapa kamu belain Tzuyu sampai segitunya? Aku sakit loh kalau kamu mau tau." Senyum getir kembali muncul di wajah nya.

"Makasih untuk waktu yang kamu berikan ke aku," Kihyun melangkah mundur, "Tapi maaf, aku udah kecewa." Sekali lagi, senyum itu muncul di wajah Kihyun.

"Kita sampai sini aja ya."

 **Unfair**.

 ** _((part 2/2))_**

 **Pairing** : Shownu;top, Kihyun;bottom

 **Ps** :

Req nya CaratARMYMonbebe. Maaf baru bisa bikinin sekarang:((

 **Warn** :

Angsssssstttttt

* * *

Jujur, Kihyun lega setelah mengatakan itu. Namun, hati nya tak bisa berbohong kalau sebenarnya dia sakit. Kihyun tak bisa menangis sekarang, dia sudah lelah. Tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi untuk lelaki itu. Dia mungkin bisa kecewa, tapi cinta nya tak akan bisa pudar semudah itu kepada Shownu. Tapi hati nya tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa.

Telepon Kihyun berdering seiring matanya tertutup. Ia menggeram kesal, kenapa saat mau tidur ada saja orang yang mengganggu nya?

" _Yeoboseo?"_ Ucap nya dengan nada malas.

"Kihyun, kenapa?" Itu suara Hyunwoo. Kihyun tersentak dan menyesali perbuatan nya karena langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa lihat siapa penelpon nya.

"Kenapa apa?" Ucap nya pura-pura bodoh.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini Ki," Ucap Shownu dari sana. "Tapi aku gak bisa jelasin semua ini sekarang dari awal."

"Yasudah aku juga gak bisa sama kamu lagi untuk sekarang." Ucap Kihyun lirih.

"Tapi Ki, ini terlalu kompleks untuk dijelaskan. Aku disini berusaha melindungi mu."

"Kamu melindungi tapi buat aku sakit juga? Kamu bodoh ya Son?" Kihyun kelewat kesal.

"Sudah lah Son, kenapa kamu gak terima kenyataan sih kalau kita memang gak bisa bersama lagi? Aku capek Son. Kamu belain Tzuyu terus. Aku juga butuh perhatian kamu, butuh cinta kamu. Tapi mana? Aku yang kekasih kamu malah membela Tzuyu yang jelas-jelas mengucilkan aku. Aku tuh lemah Son. Aku gak bisa lawan Tzuyu. Dia perempuan dan gak mungkin aku pakai kekerasan. Kamu sebagai kekasih aku seharusnya menjaga aku." Kihyun terisak. "Aku gak punya teman Son, kamu tahu itu kan? Aku hanya punya kamu di sekolah. Kekuasaan ayah ku gak bisa aku pakai seenak nya. Aku cuma butuh kamu Son, aku butuh kamu untuk jaga aku. Tapi kamu malah bela Tzuyu. Saat kita sudah berpisah, kamu malah kayak gini. Bilang cinta lah, peluk aku lah. Kamu pikir dengan kamu melakukan hal ini ke aku, rasa kecewa ku berkurang atau bahkan hilang hah?" Ada jeda cukup lama bagi Kihyun untuk menyetabilkan suaranya. Isakkan nya terasa makin kencang, dada nya semakin sakit seiring air mata nya jatuh tak karuan.

"Jangan gini lagi Son. Aku terlalu lelah untuk sakit hati lagi."

Dan dari situ, Kihyun sudah benar-benar menetapkan hati nya untuk menghilangkan Shownu dari benak dan pikiran nya.

* * *

Pagi nya, tidak seperti biasa Ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya sendirian. Biasanya, setiap pagi Shownu sudah ada di depan rumah menunggu nya. Tapi keadaan sudah berubah. Ia pun juga sadar Ia sudab tak lagi bersama Shownu.

Namun hal yang _tak_ atau Kihyun inginkan terjadi,

Shownu menunggu di dalam mobilnya di depan halte bus.

"Kihyun cepat masuk. Bentar lagi sudah masuk kelas." Ucap Shownu dari dalam mobil.

"Apa?" Kihyun bingung.

"Cepat atau kita berdua akan telat!" Ucap Shownu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kihyun.

"Gak, terimakasih." Ucap Kihyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Shownu.

"Tapi kalau nunggu bus masih lama Ki,"

"Aku bilang gak Son. Terimakasih."

Namun, Shownu yang keras kepala malah menarik Kihyun kedalam mobil nya. "Udah kamu gausah sok-sokan. Udah bagus kalau aku yang antar ongkos mu jadi kurang." Lalu Shownu pun melajukan mobilnya kearah sekolah mereka berdua.

"Son," Kihyun menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang kosong. "Mau mu apa sih?"

Aku mau kamu." Ucap Shownu dan lalu menghentikan mobil nya. "Aku cuma cinta sama kamu, Ki. Masalah Tzuyu bisa aku jelasin nanti. Percayalah sama aku." Shownu menggenggam tangan Kihyun kuat-kuat. Kihyun tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Shownu. Ia rindu tangan itu menggenggam tangan milik nya.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk jadi kekasih mu sekali lagi, Ki. Kumohon." Shownu mengecup punggung tangan kanan Kihyun. Kihyun meleleh, jujur. Ia ingin Shownu, tapi otak nya masih meragukan Shownu, dan ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Kihyun bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, memang hati tak bisa dibohongi. Mau otak berkata tidak pun, sekali hati berkata ya, maka Ya.

* * *

 _One message from: Sohn._

 _Pulang sekolah ke parkiran belakang ya. Aku cinta kamu!_

Kihyun merona.

 _Message to: Sohn_

 _Oke. Aku juga._

Kihyun menjerit dalam hati.

* * *

Kihyun dapat banyak tugas hari ini. Banyak sekali hingga dia lupa, kalau Shownu mengajak nya bertemu di parkiran belakang sekolah nya. Dia anak rajin, tidak seperti Shownu yang dapat kkm saja sudah sujud syukur.

 _one message from:_ _Sohn_

Ki _kamu dimana? Cepat temui aku. Aku sudah 1 jam menunggu_

Membaca pesan itu, Kihyun menepuk dahi nya. Buru-buru Ia merapihkan buku dan alat-alat tulis nya dan berlari menuju parkiran belakang, tempat Shownu menunggu.

Setibanya disana, Kihyun melihat Shownu dalam mobil nya. Menunggu Kihyun sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

Kihyun mengetuk kaca mobil Shownu. Saat Shownu tersadar, Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil nya, memeluk Kihyun dan membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk Kihyun.

"Mau kemana?" Ucap Kihyun sambil memakai _seatbelt_ nya.

"Ayo kita ke _mall."_

"Loh? Tumben sekali kamu."

"Ada yang mau aku beli."

"Oh oke." Kihyun mengangguk.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kihyun mengikuti Shownu yang berjalan ke tempat sepatu - aneh nya, Ia berjalan ke tempat sepatu wanita.

"Untuk ibu mu?" Tanya Kihyun.

"Bukan." Ucap nya sambil membandingkan dua sepatu berwarna hitam di kedua tangan nya. "Lebih bagus yang mana ya?"

"Sesuai sama bentuk kaki nya. Kalau untuk ibu mu, yang kanan lebih cocok."

"Ini bukan buat ibu ku Ki," Shownu menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "Ini untuk...umm,"

Kihyun curiga. Ia memicingkan mata nya.

"Untuk Tzuyu, Ki." Ucap Shownu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa jelasin kok Ki, tapi-"

"Hai!" Ucapan Shownu tadi terpotong oleh suara Changkyun yang datang dari arah belakang mereka berdua.

"Kyun kamu mau pulang?" Ucap kihyun langsung pada Changkyun.

"Loh kenapa? Iya aku mau pulang tapi kebetulan ketemu kalian disini."

"Yaudah antar aku pulang ya Kyun. Ku mohon." Kihyun memeluk lengan Changkyun.

"Tapi Hyunwoo Hyung-"

"Antar Kihyun pulang Kyun." Shownu menunduk dalam.

Kihyun memeluk Shownu dan mengecup pipi nya sekilas. "Maafkan aku Ki." Shownu memeluk tubuh mungil Kihyun dengan erat.

Kihyun langsung melepaskan pelukan Shownu dan pulang bersama Changkyun. "Aku duluan."

* * *

 **semakin tidak jelas kawand.**

 **im sorry for the gajeness/? in my fic. Im sure you all gonna be dissapointed.**

 **im sorry because now, aku udah masuk sekolah dan tugas disekolah ku itu banyaaaak banget:(**

 **aku juga sedih harus ninggalin Monsta X.**

 **DAN MV BARU MONSTA X NEWTON ITU KEREN BANGET**

 **SUMPEH:(**

 **DAN BEAUTIFUL JAPAN VER. BAGUS BANGET:(((((( Dan fav part aku itu pas hyungwon ngomong 'sasagetemo' sama jooheon's 'game over' wkwkwk.**

 **Ya dan untuk kalian yang udah baca shittalk gajelas ini makasih yaa. dan makasih juga udah baca ff aku. really hope you guys like it and budayakan rnr ya:)**

 **akan ku lanjut saat aku liat view, favorit, dan review.**

 **Makasih dan bye!**


End file.
